


与你相伴(六)(有r，慎)

by Lenayiwanshui



Category: Japanese produce 101
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenayiwanshui/pseuds/Lenayiwanshui
Summary: 由于我写这段的时候，我的键盘也很激动，有些迷幻的地方还请谅解hhhhhh





	与你相伴(六)(有r，慎)

**Author's Note:**

> 祝食用愉快~

15.  
赶到了川尻府，站在大门前。这里是近些年，因为生意的需要，川尻家才搬过来的，即使和莲现在自己住的地方离的很不远，那么多年了，也从来都没有再回来过。这时，一个佣人正在掩门。  
"川尻府上的主人现在在吗！"蓮冲过去，在那个佣人快要退到门后的时候一把拉住了他。  
"哎哎，你谁啊……你…难道是，少爷…?"  
"是我，去通报我父亲一声，说我有很紧急的事找他。"  
"可是，老爷现在已经休…"  
"快点去！就算把他叫醒也要去，不然，我就自己闯进去了。"  
蓮撇开了佣人，径直闯了进去。  
"什么事，那么吵闹"一个雄厚低沉的声音传过来。蓮看到了自己的父亲，比自己离开的那年要显的苍老了许多。  
"你！是你！你还有脸回来？你看看你在外面做的那些事，把武士一族的脸都丢尽了！"  
"我今天回来不是找你吵架的，我是有事相求。"  
"哼，你还会求我？你不是在外面挺能呼风唤雨的嘛，还有你办不到的事？"  
"没时间了！我就求你这一次，就这一次！" 蓮低下头，单膝跪下了，"我的学生，被长谷川家的人带走了，川尻家与他家生意往来亲密，你的面子他一定会给，求你，让他把我的学生还给我。"  
"你不是向来恨我吗，竟然为了一个平民跪下求我？你觉得我会为了一个平民，而特地去惊扰长谷川家吗？"  
"那你有想过吗？你作为父亲，作为丈夫，你为我和母亲做过什么？母亲在这个家饱受欺凛，郁郁而终，我也是个多余的人，从来就没有感受过什么叫家！但是，因为有个人的出现，拯救了我，让我知道我原来曾经也有过幸福的时候，原来我还有去喜欢一个人能力，还有愿意去为一个人付出一切的心意。而那个人现在就在长谷川家里！处在危险中！我真的是，我竟然把他自己丢在那里。如果我不离开的话，这样的事也不会发生了，也不会这样在这里求你。你想怎么打骂我都可以，这都是我咎由自取，只是……不要让那个孩子受伤害……我求你了……" 蓮的声音渐渐变的模糊起来，哽咽的让他说的话变的断断续续。  
"你！……哎………" 蓮的父亲叫来一个佣人，"你，带我的信物，去长谷川家跑一趟，以我的名义问他们当家，他们家的人，是不是刚把一个人从那个戏院街带回去了，让他不要打那个孩子的主意，说是川尻家的亲属，快去。" 佣人走后，川尻家的当家又转回头对蓮说，"这样你应该满意了吧。"  
"谢谢你……谢谢……" 蓮摇摇晃晃的站起来，仰起头向着天空，深深的叹了口气，感觉快要失去的东西，终于又稍微抓住了一点。  
过了半个时辰，佣人带着口信回来了，对着蓮的父亲耳语，蓮的父亲表情变的有些微妙。  
"怎么样了？"  
"他不会有事的，但是他现在还不能回来，等几天吧。"  
"什么？为什么？不可以！他不能就这样待在那里啊！我要去，把他带回来！"  
"你这样去，只会被遣出来而已，他不会有事的，他们已经向我保证了。"  
"呵…呵…，这还真的是对我惩罚……"蓮苦笑着，愧疚得恨不得让自己失去意识，不想再承受这样的痛苦了。"如果要是他出什么事的话，我一定会让长谷川付出代价！ 我说到做到!"  
蓮的父亲听到这样的话语，也不由得一震，看着他此时冰冷的眼神和散发出的恨意，深深明白了他是真的下了决心。  
"呵，你身上终究还是流着武士的血，摆脱不掉这种杀戮的本能。"  
"我可以明确的告诉你，如果没有那个孩子，我现在在这里，我可能会恨不得杀了你，为母亲雪耻曾经在这里受过的侮辱。"  
"我……是爱过你的母亲的，只是那个时候，自己还太年轻，不懂得珍惜。"  
"你以为，你这么说我就会原谅你？"  
"我知道，我对你们母子亏欠很多，我也不期待你会原谅我，只是这次，至少要相信我，他一定会好好的回来的，我以武士的名义做担保。"  
确实，像蓮父亲这样重视名节的人，能搬出武士的名义做担保，这样大的承诺，是蓮心里最大的希望了。  
"只不过，我没想到，竟然是个为了一个……" 蓮的父亲小声喃喃自语。  
16.  
自从川尻家回来，蓮就一直魂不守舍的，每一分每一秒都很煎熬。总是在长谷川家紧闭的大门前徘徊，有好几次都想闯进去了，可是又怕好不容易建立起来的承诺会因为自己的冲动而被打破。终于在三天之后，蓮的父亲梢信给他，祥生今天可以回来了。蓮立刻赶到那里。过了一会，大门终于打开了，那个熟悉的身影走了出来，是祥生。  
蓮看到他走出来，呼吸都快停滞了。  
"哎？老师，您来接我啦，我还考虑怎么……哎？"  
蓮把祥生埋进自己的怀里，紧紧的抱住他。  
"咳咳……老师，怎么了？……我快喘不过气了……"  
祥生感受到蓮的力道轻了一点，但是手还是没有松开。祥生看到长谷川家门前的侍卫，震惊的看着这一幕，变的都不好意思了，脸红了起来。  
"老师，有人在看着啊……"  
"哎？这不是蓮嘛，你是过来接…祥生君……的…？"这时门口响起了另一个声音，是长谷川家的二子，把祥生带走的人。看见眼前的场景，他走向他们的步伐也渐渐停住了。  
蓮慢慢放开了祥生，把头抬了起来，盯着他。二子看到了蓮的眼神，不知道为什么，感觉到有种似乎快要把他刺穿的恨意，背脊一阵发凉。  
"是二少爷啊，这些天，给您添麻烦了。" 祥生向他行了个礼。  
"嗯？祥生，你怎么，你没有被为难吗？没有被欺负吗？"  
"老师？您在说什么啊，我只是为二少爷的祖母大人表演祝寿而已啊，那天你突然就走了，我追不上你，碰到了二少爷，说要我去演出祝寿，他们要摆宴三日。我还没来得及告诉大家就被带过来了。"  
"是啊，因为我一直找不到能比过我大哥的祝寿礼啊，直到那天我看了祥生君的演出，觉得祖母一定会喜欢，当时祝寿宴也快要到时候了，时间很紧急啊，就没能让祥生君打个招呼就过来了。我毕竟是老二，不努力讨长辈欢心不行啊，我就没有机会了……哎？那天川尻家的人来的时候，我不是让他捎信了吗？"  
"呵……呵呵…………"莲的肩膀抽动着，笑了起来，这个笑自嘲又干苦。长谷川的二子被他这些一系列的反应吓了一跳。  
"莲兄……额，您还好吗？"  
"老师？您没事吧？怎么了？对不起……是不是我这样，让您担心了？"  
"没关系的，祥生。" 莲擦去眼角似乎是笑出来的一点水分，"我只是在笑自己，我才是那个最蠢最傻的那个，真的。"  
莲转向二子，脸上又换上了标准的应酬式的微笑，  
"我的学生在您的府上叨扰多日了，谢谢您对他的照顾，那么我们就失礼了。走吧…" 蓮把祥生揽过去，抱着他的肩膀离开了。长谷川家的二子看着他们离开的背影，悟出了点别的味道。一想到刚才蓮看自己眼神，还觉得打冷颤呢。  
"这个人也太危险了吧，还是少跟他打交道算了。"

17.  
一路上，莲一直紧紧的揽着祥生，目光朝前，一言不发。祥生看见他这样，也紧张了起来。走到了一条没什么人的小路上的时候，祥生终于忍不住说话了，  
"老师……那个，我没有想让你担心的……对不…唔！？"  
莲突然猛的转向祥生，吻上了他。只不过这次，不是像上次那样只是把嘴唇贴上去而已那么简单了。祥生的嘴被莲撬开，口腔里的舌头被莲包裹，逗弄着，祥生每次想避开一点，就又会被莲的舌头卷回来，继续交缠，娇嫩的嘴唇被猛烈的的吮吸，甚至都有些发疼，唾液因为在两个人唇齿间的急速交换，分泌的越来越快，不小心有一点溢出了祥生的嘴角。祥生开始觉得有些晕乎乎的，在这样激烈的吻下，口腔里的空气都快要被抽干了，快要站不稳了，本能的收紧了抓着莲肩膀的手。莲被祥生这样的小动作刺激了一下，把右手深深的埋进了祥生后脑勺的头发里，扣紧他的头部，祥生的头脑渐渐变得无法思考了，他只能随着莲接吻的节奏摆动。他感觉莲的这个吻更有侵略性了，就像要恨不得占有他的一切。  
忽然有些冰凉的东西打在了这两个人的脸上，越来越密，竟是天空下起了雨。  
莲慢慢的把祥生松开了。祥生大口的吸着空气，心跳的特别快，感觉都要蹦出来了。  
"老……师，这是……哎？！"  
莲又把祥生再次抱在怀里，把头埋在祥生的脖子上，双手紧紧的抱着他，像是怕会失去他一样。  
"我知道你被长谷川的人带走以后，我还以为我要失去你了……但是老天还是给了我一点眷顾的，没有让你受伤害，不然……我真的会失控的……我…会杀了那个伤害你的人也说不定……"  
"…老师……"听到这句话的祥生身体微微颤抖了一下。  
"就是这样，连这样的心情都有了，可是我，却连说一句'我喜欢你'都做不到……"  
"……啊……"像这么久以来束缚自己的荆棘突然被打开了一样，徘徊在黑暗中的祥生缓缓睁开眼睛，看到了一丝光亮从那个被打开的地方照进来，有一个人从那个地方伸出手把他带了出来，带出了这个深渊。那个人就是自己一直在等的人，川尻莲。  
"从第一眼看到你，我就喜欢你，很喜欢你。可是我是个胆小鬼，我一直在害怕，害怕这份喜欢会成为你的负担，害怕会成为锁住你的鸟笼，让你不能飞去你想去的地方。但是，我更自私，我不想，你真的有一天会对我说，想脱离我的话……就算把你重新捆绑起来也好，把你锁在我身边也好，就算这样…你会恨我也好，我都不会再放开了！我喜欢你，真的好喜欢……"  
打在祥生脸上的雨水，流到了他的嘴角，有点咸咸的，是因为自己的眼泪不知道从什么时候开始，就和天空滴下的雨混合在了一起。祥生伸出手，抱住了莲。  
"我……也是啊…本来一直，一直都很喜欢老师。可是，却从来不敢说啊，因为老师对我来说太遥不可及了，我从来都不觉得自己会被注意到。所以我很努力，很努力的想要追上老师的步伐，想要处在和老师一样高度，想能够离得更近一点。现在，我现在终于也可以说出口了，我从来都不觉得待在老师身边是什么负担啊，因为我也喜欢你！喜欢你，哪怕说上几千次，几万次都不够，因为真的太喜欢你……喜欢到没有你都没有办法呼吸了。"  
能得到这样的回应，莲觉得，牺牲什么都值得了。他笑了，这次的笑，很幸福。  
"哈哈…，我们两个，真是这个世界上最傻的傻瓜。" 明明互相喜欢的，可是却到现在才能好好说出来。爱情，真的会让人变傻。  
两个人的嘴唇又靠在了一起，表白后接吻，掺着划过嘴唇的雨水腥味，酸酸甜甜的，这种滋味，妙不可言。

雨下的越来越大了，莲觉得再怎么不舍也要先分开了，不然要是祥生再因为着凉，感冒什么的，自己肯定会自责的。  
"我们…还是先个地方避雨吧，你的身上都湿透了。" 莲心疼的抚摸着被他护在怀里的人  
"嗯~那，我们去哪里？"  
"去我家。"

莲拉着祥生一路小跑，到了一座宅邸停下了，这是莲的住所，离他们并不远。  
宅邸守门的佣人，看到了莲立马迎过去。  
"先生，这那么大雨的天，您怎么在外头，铃木桑没和您一起？"  
"我没有告诉他，而且是临时下的。帮我送些干净的衣服和毛巾到我的卧室去吧，我们都湿透了。"  
"是，那，这位是……"佣人看着被莲搂着的祥生。  
"哦，他啊，以后他就住这了，你们见到他就和见到我一样，明白吗？"  
"哎？我要在这里，住吗……"  
"嗯，是啊，我们都是恋人了，难道让你恢复自由以后没有地方去吗？"莲把嘴唇靠在祥生的耳旁用有些迷情的声线说道 "而且我说过，我可能会把你锁在我身边哦，后悔来不及了。"说罢，在他的脸颊落下了一个吻。  
"嗯……"祥生害羞的垂下眼眸，睫毛湿湿的，又颤抖着，用黏人的声音轻应到。  
这幅模样让莲差点当场就想把他吃掉。  
莲带着祥生穿过宅子的长廊，随侍的佣人们投来好奇的目光，又立马低下头来做自己的活计，不敢多看。  
伴随着这样的目光，一直走到了一间居室门前。进去的时候，祥生就一直在好奇的东张西望，看着身边这个人生活的地方。装潢是典型的和式风格，精简，干净。东西也很整齐的放着，就像身边的这个人一样，还有刚刚做好的新鲜插花摆在桌子上，散发出的香味和他平时身上的也很像。  
"果然，很有老师的风格呢。"  
"嗯，那，你喜欢吗？"莲拿起刚刚，送过来的干浴巾，低下头盖在祥生头发上，帮他擦拭雨水。 "因为以后，这里也是你的。"  
"嗯，喜欢啊，只要是有老师的地方……呃，我在这里？"祥生突然好像意识到了什么，脸上又开始热了起来。他们两个人正在一间封闭的房间独处，而且还是在卧室！这很难不让人想多。  
"祥生……" 莲为他擦拭头发的手停下了，捧着他的脸，看着他。  
"？怎么了……啊？！" 祥生突然被抱了起来，带到了床边，又被轻轻放在了床上。莲的双手按在祥生头部两旁，左腿的膝盖撑在床上，紧贴着他的腰线，脸和他凑的很近，都能听到对方的呼吸声了。  
"祥生，我把你带到这里，是有私心的……对不起，因为我真的不想忍耐了，从听到你说，你也喜欢我的时候，就很想抱你了。你……愿意吗？如果不想的话，趁现在，摆脱我吧，我…不想做会让你讨厌的事情。" 莲深情热切的目光望着祥生，希望得到他的回答。  
祥生就算再怎么没经历过人事，也能意会到莲的意思，红着脸，把手环过莲的脖子，搂住了他，回应了一个羞涩的微笑。  
"愿意，我当然愿意，我愿意为你做任何事……"

听到这样的回答，莲的喜悦之情不断溢上心间，吻了一下祥生的额头。  
"太好了！真的，太好了。放心吧，无论是歌舞伎，还是房事，我都会好好的教给你的。这是第一次，好好享受就可以了，会很舒服的~"  
莲侧过脸去，从祥生搂着他脖子的手臂，一点一点的顺着往下轻吻，一直吻到了祥生的脖子，舔舐他白皙的颈部，一边用手解开祥生和服上的束带，扯开了他的衣服，露出他胸前两颗红粉娇嫩的小樱桃。  
因为皮肤突然暴露在空气的凉感，祥生的身体抖了一下，搂着莲脖子的手松开了，下意识的想要去档住胸前暴露出来的部分。  
"不要躲开哦，祥生这里，颜色很漂亮啊，还没有被谁碰过呢，真的太好了。" 莲一边说着调情的话，一边解下自己的领带，把祥生的双手轻轻的绑了起来，固定在了他头部以上的位置，让他的身体暴露的彻底一点，显得更色情了。  
"哎？老师…为什么，要这样……"祥生用害羞又甜腻的声音问莲，自己现在的姿势光是想想就觉得羞愧的没办法好好对话了。  
"这是必要的辅助啦，不用担心。那……我要开始了。"  
莲开始逗弄他胸前可爱的小樱桃。在含上去把它打湿后，又用舌尖绕着乳头周围的乳晕不断的打圈，挑的娇嫩的乳头随着舌头摆动个不停。时不时，又会像渴求母亲乳汁的孩子一样，吮吸它，甚至轻咬它。小樱桃被挑弄的充血挺立了起来。  
"啊……不要……啊…这样，好奇怪…不要……" 乳头上湿热，瘙痒，甚至是有些刺痛的触感，祥生第一次体会到，又羞又怕，可是又很舒服，不知道该怎么办，被绑住的手开始挣扎，身体也轻轻摇晃了起来，不经意的配合上了莲的节奏。  
莲的情欲被挑的越发高涨，想马上让他沦陷在自己身下。可是越是这样，就又越想捉弄他，想看他意乱情迷可爱的样子。莲松开了含着的乳头，看着祥生。  
"哎？……" 原本被亲的温热的胸部被突如其来的凉气笼罩，让祥生有些不知所措。  
"那个……老师……为什么……"祥生用湿润委屈的眼睛看着莲。  
"不是你说，你不想要了吗，我说过我不会强迫你做不愿意的事情。"  
"不是……没有，我没有被强迫……那个，我……想要……"祥生一副快要哭出来的表情。  
莲俯在他耳边，吐着热气，"那，你想让我怎么样呢？要好好说出来啊，我教过你哦，拜托别人的事要好好交代清楚才行哦~"  
"我想要……老师继续刚才的事，胸上，好凉…好难受…，拜托了，我不能说的再明白了……呜…" 祥生羞愧的小声的抽泣了起来。  
"好~我知道了，我会继续的。"  
"另外一边……也要……拜托了……"  
莲吻了一下他的鼻尖，"如你所愿。" 又叼住了他的乳头继续吮吸，另一边则用手指轻捏按压。腾出来的手，顺着祥生的身体慢慢下滑，来回爱抚他的腰部。  
"…啊……啊…嗯~~呃啊…唔"祥生从来都不知道自己还能发出这样甜腻又淫乱的声音，想努力忍住。  
"不要忍着，舒服就叫出来吧，声音很可爱哦，我听到了会很开心的。" 莲又在用话语挑逗他。  
爱抚着腰部的手继续往下，摸到了祥生的下装，把它扯了下来，扔到了一边。祥生的整个身体都赤裸裸的暴露在了莲的面前，自然胯下的风景也被一览无余。  
"啊，不…"祥生被吓到了，下意识的把腿并起来。  
"不要挡着，不要，这里…很漂亮啊，我想看，让我看看，好吗。"  
"唔……"祥生只好又把腿张开，羞怯的把脸埋进了自己的手臂，不敢看自己现在的样子。  
"好孩子" 莲欣赏着眼前的这片风景。之前的前戏已经让祥生的身体有了反应，两腿间的阳物已经有些挺立起来了，粉嫩可爱的花穴因为害羞躲避微微的一张一合，看的人心神荡漾，莲感觉有一股热流冲向下体，自己，也硬了。但是，想着这个孩子还是第一次，没做好前戏会受伤的，还是要暂时忍耐住。  
"先让你射出来一次吧，这样身体会放松些。"莲握住了祥生腿间微微挺立的东西，先舔舐了尖端，又一点点的把整个含了进去，有技巧的避开了牙齿，规律的吞吐着。  
"啊……不行啊……让老师……啊…做这种事…什么的……"  
"祥生，这样没关系哦，我现在正在教你啊……能取悦自己的恋人……是一件令人高兴的事…唔…好好体会这种感觉，记住我给你的这种感觉……" 莲一边吞吐着祥生的阳物，一边用低沉的声音安抚他。  
"啊~好奇怪啊……有什么东西，好像要出来了……啊!…" 祥生感觉下身好像有什么东西要涌出来了，身体也开始痉挛，感觉要失去意识了。  
莲吐出了阳物，仅仅就用手握着它，"这种感觉…是要射了呢，说吧 '请让我射'，我就帮你解脱~"  
"请……让我射……拜托了" 眼前单纯天真的孩子被引导成了这幅淫乱的样子，这样的背德让莲得到了一种不可名状的满足，有时候真觉得自己是个无耻之徒。  
"好啊,我答应你~"莲用手加速套弄，让祥生达到了第一次高潮。  
"啊！" 祥生眼前一白，一下子把精华都倾泻在了莲的手上，感觉全身的力气都被抽走，瘫软了下来。  
"…呃…对不起…把老师的手…弄脏了……"  
莲把沾满精液的手举到祥生眼前，一点点的舔掉，一滴不剩的全都吃干净了。  
"不会脏啊，很美味呢，谢谢款待~"  
"唔…呜…"祥生看到这幕，刚才的那种感觉好像又要来了，又羞于表达，嘴里发出黏黏的呜咽声。  
"你还真是，让我着迷啊" 莲开始脱掉了身上的衣服，只剩下裤子，露出了他匀称紧实的肌肉，皮肤上还有些许渗出的汗水，雾雾的，很性感，祥生也忍不住盯着看。  
"老师……可以，把这个解开吗？"祥生摆动了一下还被绑着的手，恳求到，"我也想…触碰老师，可以吗…"  
"当然可以~你想怎么碰都可以" 莲把绑着祥生的领带解开了。祥生被解放的手轻轻覆在了莲的手臂上，指尖传来他肌肤的灼热温度，以及汗水的黏湿。祥生把手缓缓的攀上去，再次搂住了莲的脖子。两个人又继续接吻。莲伸手往祥生身下探，碰到了花穴，插进了一根手指开始做扩张。  
"啊……唔…"突然的异物感让祥生喘了一声，但是很快又被莲咬住了嘴唇，把他带回了这个缠绵的深吻中，分散他对不适感的注意力。  
莲的手指被甬道的软肉包裹着，在花穴里温柔的搅动，一开始祥生还因为不适有些挣扎，但是后来渐入佳境，平静了下来。接着莲又放入了第二根手指，第三根，都能好好的适应了。 结束了这个深吻，分开的时候，两个人的嘴角还拉出了一线银丝。  
莲继续做着扩张，把祥生的手放在了自己裤子的皮带上。  
"帮我也解开吧。"  
"嗯" 祥生开始用手一点点的解开皮带的扣子，这个过程中，花穴里的手指越发不安分，动作越来越快了起来，用力的摩擦着肠壁的软肉。  
"啊…!…"祥生被一闪而过的快感刺激了一下，身体有些发软，手部的动作也停下来了。  
"怎么了？不想帮我弄开了吗？"  
"没…没有……我…会继续的…"祥生忍着甬道一阵阵的，会让他失去理智的快感，有些艰难的解着。莲故作不知，心里却越发兴奋。  
褪下最后一层裤子后，一个硕大的性器就急不可耐的弹出来，已经很硬了。  
"你看，已经变成这样，我已经没有办法忍耐了。" 莲抽出了甬道里的手指，把性器尖端顶在了花穴的穴口。  
"不…，不要…太大了…不行…" 想到这样的硕大要进入自己小小的后穴，祥生觉得很害怕，身子往后缩了起来，想要躲开。  
"别怕…听我说，身体放松，深呼吸，抱紧我，心里只要想着我就好了…别怕，我就在你身边…" 莲用温柔的声音安抚他的紧张不安，慢慢的把身下的性器对着花穴顶进去……  
穴口被外物撑开的酸痛感马上传了过来，  
"啊!……好疼啊…好疼…"初夜的疼痛，是那么真实。真的很疼， 但是此时此刻的自己，正在和最爱的人交合，期盼了这么久的幸福，终于实现了，祥生眼角流下的泪水酸楚又欣喜。  
莲看到祥生在哭，马上退出了他的身体，又舔去他的泪水，怜爱的抚摸着他的脸。"真的很疼吗，对不起…弄疼你了…"  
祥生用湿润迷离的眼睛看着莲，摇了摇头，借着搂着莲的双手，抬起自己身体，在莲的侧脸上留下一个吻，扶在他的耳边吐露真情。  
"没有…我只是太幸福了…从来没想过，能够这样和老师结合，真的，我太高兴了…呜……" 祥生抽泣着，眼泪不受控制大滴大滴的打下，下方的枕垫都被打湿了。  
莲听到这样的表白，紧紧的抱住了眼前的这个人。自己又何尝不是呢，知道自己爱的人也是如此爱着自己，世界上还有什么比这个更幸福的事呢？  
"呵…说出这样可爱的话，我就不会再给你喘气的机会咯……祥生，成为我的人吧。我又何尝不是呢，为能够这样拥有你而高兴着啊……所以，做好觉悟吧！我会让你沉沦到永远不想离开我的。" 莲抱着祥生，把他放下，再次开始尝试进入，甬道的灼湿和本能反射性的收紧，让性器的疼痛和快感掺杂在一起，莲低吟了一声。  
"嘶……吃的好紧啊…你的里面很舒服啊……但是要学会放松……不然会痛的…放松…"  
祥生听着莲的引导，慢慢的把身体放松下来。莲随着他逐渐变好的状态也越往深处探。虽然动作很谨慎温柔，但是还是不能彻底的消除疼痛感。祥生即使很努力的想接纳莲，但由于性器的不断深入，还是被疼的挺起了腰，头部也向后翻仰。  
在艰难的开拓后，终于把全部的都放进去了，祥生头上全是汗水，感觉腹部都被填满了，涨了起来。  
"都进去了呢，很棒哦，好孩子~那，我要开始动了，把身体交给我，不会有事的~" 莲开始缓缓的抽动。  
"啊！…" 再次袭来的疼痛，让祥生没能忍住，叫了出来。  
"没关系的，疼的话就叫出来吧，不用忍耐的，一会就舒服了，相信我。" 莲亲吻他身上的每寸肌肤，舔弄乳首，有时又会去轻轻啃咬他仰起头而露出来的喉结，用九浅一深的节奏缓缓推进，小心谨慎的不让身下的人受伤。抽插过程中，莲在无意中摩擦到了一个地方后，祥生发出了一声娇嗔，身体也颤抖了一下。  
"是这里啊……呵呵，祥生的敏感点在这里~~我记住了，很快了…很快就到了…" 莲开始集中在那个地方用力。  
"啊~啊……老师…"  
"叫我的名字，我想听你叫我的名字。"  
"……呃…啊……莲…啊…感觉好奇怪……啊！" 像电流一样感觉，一道道的穿过祥生的身体，渐渐没过了原本的疼痛，喉咙也失去控制般的娇喘连连。不断高涨的快感让祥生逐渐失去了理智，想要渴求更多。  
"…啊啊……再…可不可以……再快一点……"  
听到这样的娇嗔哀求，让莲最后那根栓着自己理性的底线，也怦的一下断裂了。  
"真的可以吗？露出这种渴求的样子，要是受伤了我可不管了哦~"  
"没关系……没关系…的，受伤了也没关系……只是，快一点，莲…求你了…"  
莲捧起祥生的手，吻上了他的手背 "听你的，我的公主。"  
放下了所有顾虑的莲，开始进攻式的在甬道里抽插，肠壁被摩擦的愈加灼热，不断的被刺激出肠液，润滑了花穴，让性器进出的阻力也越来越小，进入的越来越深，频率也越来越来。  
祥生的身体被猛烈的摇晃着，甬道传来撕裂般疼痛，感觉腹部都快要被贯穿了，抱着莲的双手的手指，重重的抠进了莲的背部，划出一道道痕迹。可是伴随着疼痛而来的快感也越发高涨，冲击着大脑，让最原始的本能占了上风，祥生不得不委身于性交的快乐之中，嘴角无意识流下了透明的液体。花穴里也被捣的汁水倒腾，不断的随着性器的活动，挤压而涌出的汁水，把床濡湿了一大片。床也被这激烈的动作摇的吱呀作响，整个房间充斥着他们交合时噗嗤噗嗤的黏腻的水声，弥漫着浓烈的荷尔蒙气息。  
"啊！啊啊…那种感觉又要来了…"  
"不要那么快…我…唔…还差一点，我们一起…好吗…"莲  
握住了祥生腿间再次挺立起来的阳物。"只靠…后面就高潮了……果然很棒呢~~"  
"啊…! 那里涨的好难受啊！快一点……唔…莲……再快一点…" 祥生用撒娇慵懒的声音催促着  
"好了~很快了……马上…呃…就好" 莲亲吻着他的脸颊，安抚这个躁动不安的小猫咪。  
在感觉快要出来的时候，莲把性器抽出了花穴，同时也解放了祥生，两个人同时到达高潮。莲把精华全部倾泻在了祥生的大腿内侧。  
"哈……哈……"祥生喘着气，把一直紧绷的腰放了下来，这时才感觉到有些酸痛。泪眼迷离的看着莲，用仅存的一点力气抚摸着他的面孔。莲侧过去含住了覆在自己脸庞的手指，一根根仔细的吮吸，仿佛在品味佳肴，视线一刻也没有离开过祥生，似乎就是要让他看到自己在品尝他的样子。然而这样的互动，两个人又有了感觉。祥生看到了莲的胯下之物又站了起来，可是因为顾及到自己的身体，没有再提出什么要求。  
"要不……我们再做一次？"  
"可是，你的身体……不要紧吗……这是毕竟是你的初夜，不要太勉强了。" 莲疼爱的摸了摸祥生的头发。  
"没关系的，我还可以……而且，莲的那里，已经很想做了不是吗……我愿意为你做任何事…"  
"祥生……" 莲猛的低下头，啃咬着身下人的嘴唇，"唔……说了可爱的话啊，那你说的哦，不可以反悔哦~"  
"嗯~"祥生有些羞涩的点点头。  
"这次，我们换个姿势吧，你来主动。" 莲坐了起来，一只手就握住了祥生的腰肢，另一只环过他的肩膀，把他抱到了自己面前，让祥生双腿跪撑在自己的两旁，胯下的位置朝着自己打开，让祥生头部处在比自己高一点的位置，这样他们两个人都能够面对面的看见对方，又贴的很近。  
"把手撑在我身上，支撑你自己，我也会扶着你的~慢慢的把自己的，对着我的，把身体放下去。"  
祥生听着莲的指导，一点点的照做，好不容易才找好了位置，开始沉下身体。  
"啊…!还是…有点疼…"虽然之前做的那次已经把花穴很好的开发过了，但是疼痛感还是没有完全消失。  
"会这样的~以后做多几次，你习惯了我的尺寸后，就不会疼了~~"  
听着这些话，想到了以后还要做很多这样的事，祥生突然有种羞耻感，把头埋在了莲的肩膀上。  
莲摸了摸祥生软乎乎的脑袋。"傻瓜，我们是恋人啊，以后当然还会做啊~很多很多次哦…如果是和你，做多少次都不够~" 这样的话语让祥生的身体也变的软乎乎的了，好像也没那么疼了，又再次尝试着把身体下沉，进入的过程也顺利了起来，花穴吞下了整个性器。  
"很好，你做的很好~，现在，自己动。"  
祥生把一只手撑在莲盘坐着的腿上，另一只手搭在莲的肩膀，支撑自己，把身体抬上去，又缓缓的坐下，让花穴吞吐着性器。慢慢的适应了以后，动作幅度和深度也逐渐加大了起来。  
"配合上腰…再动一下。"  
"嗯~"祥生听莲的话，再次的活动配合上了腰部，小心的扭动腰肢，让花穴更加张驰有度的吃着含在里面的性器。莲也舒服的忍不住发出了低吟声，随着祥生的节奏，往上顶。  
就这样两个人面对着面，额头帖在一起，呼出的热气互相喷在了对方的脸上，喘息呻吟的声音交织在了一起，不断催生着两个人的情欲。  
"来…和我接吻。" 莲仰起头，伸出舌头舔了一下祥生的嘴唇，祥生张开嘴主动迎接舌头的入侵。他们忘情的亲吻着对方，互相渴求着对方的唇齿，口腔深处，舌头相互缠绵而带出的唾液，都顺着脖子流了下来。身体上的交合也持续不断的同时进行着，身体摆动的幅度相互配合的默契，这种默契就如同之前他们站在舞台上为世人呈现的那样。只不过现在，是只属于他们自己的。  
就在交缠的难舍难分的时候，屋外传来熟悉的声音，是佣人在说话。  
"莲桑回来了吗？" "哦，是铃木桑啊，先生已经回来了……"  
"啊！外面…那里…"祥生听到屋外的声音，突然紧张了起来，停下了和莲的接吻，身下的动作。  
"啧，真是的，还在和我做呢，怎么还会去注意到别人。" 莲把祥生的头按下来想继续这个过程的时候，门外传来了敲门声。  
"啊！"祥生吓了一跳，身下的花穴也因为紧张，突然绞紧，弄的莲一阵吃痛。  
"嘶……放松，不要那么紧…"  
"对不起……可是…"祥生的眼睛一直瞄着门口的位置，很害怕有人会突然进来。  
"哎，没事的，别担心。" 到底是谁啊！这个时候来打扰，月底结薪的时候一定要扣钱！莲心里一阵烦躁。  
"请问莲桑在是吗？是不是把祥生君接回来了，他没事吧？" 门外是铃木的声音。  
"哦，是啊，我在，祥生我带回来了，他没事，对吗，祥生？"莲看着他  
"是的,我没…啊！"  
"怎么了？祥生君"  
"没事……唔，我…很好…"祥生说话的时候，莲故意捉弄他，开始了身下的动作，顶弄他的下体，祥生为了不让外面的人感觉出异样，忍耐着因快感的刺激而发出的娇喘声。  
莲又开口应答"刚才雨太大了，我把祥生带回来避避雨，你要进来看看他吗？"  
"哎？不行，不可以…现在这个样子，不行…"祥生着急的摇头，可怜巴巴的恳求着莲。  
"没关系的~~我们在一起了啊，做这种事很正常不是吗？"莲一脸坏笑的看着眼前这个被捉弄的不知所措的人，觉得他是越发迷人可爱了起来。  
门外传来了似乎是打开门闩的声音。  
"啊！"吓的祥生一下子钻到了莲的怀里躲起来，只不过即使这样，身下的交合处也都始终连接着。  
过了一会儿，声音又停止了，"不了，我还是不进去了，莲桑，祥生君，你们先休息吧，我先退下了。"说罢，门外传来人离开的脚步声。  
祥生终于松了口气，抬起了身体，可是对上的却是莲有些无奈的脸。莲伸手捏住了祥生的下巴，轻轻晃了一下。  
"你啊~怎么那么在乎别人的目光呢，要是以后和我做的时候还想着别人，我会吃醋的啊。"  
"可是……真的很在意…我不想让别人看到我现在这个样子，只有…莲可以……"  
莲愣了一下，没有想到祥生的答案是这样的，心里的蜜意又多了几分。他再次靠近占有祥生的嘴唇，继续刚才因被打扰而中断的事。  
就在高潮快要来的时候，莲正准备把祥生放下，把性器抽离出来。可是却被祥生用手按住了肩膀。  
"射在…里面吧"  
"嗯？在里面？不行啊，这是第一次，会搞坏肚子的……"  
"不要紧的……我想让莲射在里面，因为这样莲也会开心的!……可以吗？"祥生又用那双楚楚可怜的眼睛看着他。  
"我还真是，拒绝不了你啊，我答应你，会全部射进去的~" 又在一阵交欢之后，高潮真的到了，祥生感觉到体内的性器一阵颤动，随着蓮发出的低吼声，一股热流冲了出来，留在了自己的花穴里，自己的精华也倾泻到了莲的腹部上。高潮过后，莲把祥生放了下来，停留了一会，才开始有些依依不舍的退出他的身体，还带出了一部分精液和肠液。经历了两次性事的花穴，被撑开了，一时半会难以合拢，一抽一抽的，排出了更多的液体。祥生感觉到了甬道的液体流出来了，并拢了双腿，翻了个身侧躺过去。  
"你就这么想让我的精液留在那里吗？肚子会难受的…"  
"嗯……不难受，我想这样……"祥生的羞耻感又再次上来了，把脸埋在枕头里，不敢看莲。  
"你再这样做出可爱的举动啊，我可能会做第三次哦~"  
"啊！不…抱歉……我撑不住了……"  
"哈哈……开玩笑的啦，我也不舍得，真可爱。" 莲在祥生的背侧躺下了，从后面抱住了他，轻吻他的脖子，双手恋恋不舍的在他身上游离，抚摸他的腹部。  
"你这样，我还觉得你真会怀上我的孩子呢。"  
"莲……别说什么奇怪的话啊。" 祥生把身体转过来，面对着莲，看到的，是莲脸上甜蜜的笑。  
莲再次把祥生搂紧 "我爱你，祥生，别离开我，好吗？"  
"嗯~我不会离开的，因为…我也爱你，我只想陪着你，一直陪着你…"  
两人相视一笑，把自己的身体紧紧的与对方相贴，时不时又会推推搡搡的打打闹闹，一直在床上缠缠绵绵的，不舍得分开。随着入夜深了，在互相抚摸玩闹的过程中，两个人慢慢的睡着了。今晚属于他们彼此，最好的彼此。

**Author's Note:**

> (不要问我老攻为什么那么熟练，就当他天生自带攻体质无师自通hhhhhh)


End file.
